1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) and a liquid display crystal device (LCD device), and particularly to a LCD panel and a LCD device of optically compensated birefringence type (OCB-type).
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD devices can be categorized into different types according to liquid crystal type, driving method and light source disposition. Wherein, an OCB-type LCD device has advantage such as fast response speed, and is suitable for providing a computer with excellent and smooth frame performance, where fast-varied sequential frames are essential to play an animation or a movie. Therefore, an OCB-type LCD device usually serves as a high-end LCD device. For an OCB-type LCD device to have a fast response performance, however, the optically compensated birefringence liquid crystal molecules (OCB liquid crystal molecules) thereof must be transited from splay state into bend state in order to enter stand-by status and be ready for fast response.
In a conventional OCB-LCD device, the included angle between the orientation direction of an alignment layer and the scan lines of an active component array substrate is 90 degree, which makes the view angle range of a conventional OCB-LCD device too small to meet the wide view angle specification.
FIG. 1 is an angle of view contour of a conventional LCD device. Referring to FIG. 1, with a conventional alignment method, the LCD device has only 160 degree of horizontal angle of view and 140 degree of vertical angle of view, which are obtained under the lowest viewable condition with 10:1 contrast ratio. Thus, the conventional LCD device fails to meet the wide view angle specification requirement. In addition, the maximum contrast ratio is 323.44:1, which suggests a pretty large improvement margin remains.